eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas and New Year 2017-2018
Christmas and New Year 2017-2018 will focus on the demise of the Branning family, however other storylines are detailed in the infobox. The Christmas and New Year episodes will run from the 21 December 2017 to the 4 January 2018. Schedule Episodes were broadcast on the following dates: Thursday 21 December 2017 (7.30pm, thirty minutes) Friday 22 December 2017 (8.00pm, thirty minutes) Sunday 24 December (8.00pm, thirty minutes) Monday 25 December (9.00pm, one hour) Tuesday 26 December (7.30pm, thirty minutes) Thursday 28 December (8.00pm, thirty minutes; 9.30pm, thirty minutes) Friday 29 December (8.00pm, thirty minutes) Monday 1 January (8.00pm, one hour) Tuesday 2 January (7.00pm, one hour) Wednesday 3 January (8.00pm, thirty minutes) Thursday 4 January (7.30pm, thirty minutes) Cancelled on Friday 5 January Bulleted summary The downfall and demise of the Branning family and Max is exposed. * Max Branning strangles Ian Beale with Christmas lights as Lauren Branning walks in * Max invites Lauren and Abi to a meeting in the Albert, however they leave, disgusted at him. * Tanya returns, telling the entire Fowler household about Max killing Steven. * When Ian finds out, he tries to kill Max, but the Brannings intervene. * When Phil finds out, he takes the gun supposed to be used for Aidan Maguire’s raid, and goes to find Max. He beats Max up. He threatens Max with the gun, and shoots a rail, leaving Max lying in the Square, laughing. * As Tanya is leaving the Square in a taxi with Lauren, Abi and Louie, Max goes to the edge of the roof of the Queen Victoria, and Tanya, Lauren and Abi watch on in horror. * Stacey runs out of her house and tells Max not to. * Lauren and Abi run up to try and stop him, and climb to the edge threateningly saying if he goes, they will too. He reluctantly climbs down. * Lauren slips, and grabs Abi. They fall to their deaths. Willmott-Brown revenge & downfall and demise of the Willmott-Brown family * Sophie reminisces to James about how he was always at his work parties on Christmas Eve Ahmed comeback Aidan Maguire's gang * Linda Carter finds Mick Carter's gun, and tells him to pull out and that she will take Ollie Carter and leave him if he doesn't * Mick tells Aidan he is pulling out, and gives him his gun back. Aidan appears to threaten him, and later hands Billy Mitchell the gun which Mick gave back to him and leaves. * Aidan wraps up a new gun and gives it to Whitney, who unknowingly puts it underneath the Carter's Christmas tree. * Mick is confused when Aidan calls the police, reporting a harmful weapon in his pub. Aidan explains, smugly. * The police arrive, and Mick manages to find the gun in a box of crisp packets. He gives the gun to Billy, and tells him to give it to Phil. * Phil later uses the gun to threaten Max and shoot a rail to scare him. Taylor reunion & Kandice saves the Taylors Jane's voicemail * After Karen discovers the phones which Chatham and Riley stole from half the Square, she makes Keegan take it back to Stacey's house. He posts the phone, which contains evidence of Max's killing of Steven, it through the letterbox as Max and Stacey hook up. * Max manages to delete the voicemail, however Tanya arrives and makes Stacey play the other voicemail from Jane. She tells the Fowler household that Jane told her everything about Max, and Max killed Steven. Abi overhears. * Abi tells Lauren and Ian. * Ian tries to kill Max, but the Brannings intervene. * Phil beats Max up and shoots a rail to scare him, leaving Max lying in the Square laughing. * As Tanya is leaving the Square in a taxi with Lauren, Abi and Louie, Max goes to the edge of the roof of the Queen Victoria, and Tanya, Lauren and Abi watch on in horror. * Stacey runs out of her house and tells Max not to. * Lauren and Abi run up to try and stop him, and climb to the edge threateningly saying if he goes, they will too. He reluctantly climbs down. * Lauren slips, and grabs Abi. They fall to their deaths. Storyline end. Carter vow renewal * Linda Carter threatens to leave Mick Carter after finding his gun, but forgives him. * On the day, Linda thinks Mick is having second thoughts * Linda breaks down whilst trying to make her speech, however they eventually manage to exchange vows. A party commeces in the Queen Victoria. Storyline end. Stacey and Max reignite their affair * When Stacey sees Max alone at a bus stop, she takes him in and they look at each other longlingly. * Stacey and Max hook up as the phone containing the voicemail which reveals Max as Steven's killer is posted through the lettetbox * Stacey tells Max that the idea of “them” is mad, as Max desperately tries to make her think it is a good idea. She says it is a bad idea. * When Tanya comes over and tells everyone Max killed Steven, he tells Stacey it isn’t true. * Later Max confesses all to Stacey and she tells him she wants nothing to do with him. Storyline end. Other Category:Storylines